


Mistletoe Kisses

by sunkelles



Series: Sansa/All the Ladies [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I don't know, Mistletoe, Office Christmas Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa won't use a plant to make an unwanted first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where Sansa and Brienne are caught under the Mistletoe and Sansa gets nervous and asks her if she can kiss her.

Sansa thinks that the worst part about actually working at the family business is having to attend the Christmas parties. Sansa hadn’t really wanted a job filling and doing odd jobs at her mother’s law office, but it beat the alternative of getting a job at a local fast food joint or Walmart, so she took the better option.

She doubts that all the Christmas lights in the world could make the local Knights of Columbus building look festive, but she admires her mother’s gumption. She always does try to make it look like a Winter Wonderland, it’s just that failure is inevitable when faced with such steep odds. The gym hasn’t been remodeled since 1977, and she wonders if the bar was installed in the sixties. The real reason that her mother doesn’t leave the overhead lights on is because half of them don’t work. But there aren’t any fancy places in Winterfell, and a small law firm in a small town frankly doesn’t need a fancier Christmas party than this.

At least that’s what her mother says when working out budgets beforehand.

The familiar Christmas music plays as various members of the staff try to make small talk about the Holidays and law suits, and Sansa feels out of place until Brienne finally walks over to her place in the corner of the room, nursing a cup of fruit punch.

Brienne is twenty years old and is on a partial scholarship at Winterfell University to play on the University’s rowing team. She’s been working as an intern at Sansa’s mom’s law firm since September. Sansa has been crushing on her almost that long.

It’s not that Brienne is the most attractive girl that she’s ever met, though Sansa has to admit that her appearance has grown on her. It’s mainly how she listens to her ramble on about books and things at school that she knows nothing about, and how she’ll read books that Sansa recommends and cares about every person that she’s ever met. And the way that her eyes twinkle like bright blue stars and her freckles coat her face in adorable, speckled patterns. Yeah, so maybe she is a little bit attractive and maybe it’s a bit more than a crush, but Sansa’s always believed in true love. Maybe it can happen in high school?

“I finished that book you lent me,” Brienne says.

“You did?” Sansa asks, and she’s got butterflies dancing about in her stomach as she looks at Brienne, but she tries to focus on the conversation and not the way that the other girl’s eyes looked like oceans in the low light of the gymnasium.

“I enjoyed it,” she says, and that is normally as much as Brienne wants to say about one of the books Sansa sends her with, and then she wants to hear all about what Sansa thought about it, but Sansa isn’t sure that she’s in the right state of mind to rant about Florian and Jonquil, because it might start resembling a different tale. 

And Sansa doesn’t know why she’s feeling so mushy feely. Maybe it’s that it’s Christmas, maybe it’s months of repressed emotions, but she feels like she can’t bottle them up anymore. She feels like she’s a pop can that someone’s shaken all up and if someone pulls her tab she’ll spew her feelings all over everyone and everything and it will be sticky and difficult to clean up. She tries to avoid this, and her feelings by changing the subject.

“Do you want some punch?” Sansa asks, and with a nod they make their way towards the snack table. Brienne, however, stops midway across the gym floor. Sansa sends her a confused look.

“Mistletoe,” Brienne explains, and Sansa can’t quite identify her tone. She never can. She doesn’t want to assume that her feelings are requited, because that could absolutely ruin their friendship. She doesn’t want to make Brienne uncomfortable, and really, there’s a part of her that just wants to smother her feelings and pretend that they never exist. 

Brienne is blushing as red as Sansa’s hair and Sansa makes a split second decision, like the ones that Robb makes that either turn out brilliant or idiotic. Sansa won’t use a plant as an excuse for making an unwanted first move.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks and Brienne’s eyes widen.

“Are you serious?” Brienne asks, her voice small, and Sansa wonders if this is one of those times where Brienne says something coarse and hurtful without intending to. She hopes that it is.

“Yes,” she says softly, so softly she’s not sure Brienne can hear her. The other girl looks at her, incredulity in her eyes, but she nods anyway.

She weaves her fingers gently into Brienne’s hair and slides up onto her tip-toes and into a kiss. It’s soft and slow, and Sansa, fearing that she misinterpreted the signals, breaks the kiss nearly as soon as she’s started it.

  
Brienne somehow manages to blush even redder and Sansa smiles.

“No,” Brienne says, her face staying that same shade of red, “I-I liked it.”

“It was nice,” she says, a small smile crossing her face.

“I like you a lot,” Brienne says and this time it’s Sansa’s turn to blush.

  
Sansa lets her fingers twice with Brienne’s larger, calloused ones, and thinks that maybe company Christmas parties aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't know how pleased I am with this, especially in terms of characterization, but I stayed up late last night to write it and that means I'm posting it anyway. I hope that you enjoyed it, at least.


End file.
